


Manic Midnight Stories

by outmosphere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outmosphere/pseuds/outmosphere
Summary: One-shot from twittercopyrights to S1NCTY om twitter





	Manic Midnight Stories

hello

it's my random writing episodes from the given topics on twitter.

 

enjoy! 

iya


End file.
